My Stubborn Little Brat
by Sexydrocelldoll
Summary: sebastian loses his love in the 18th century,but during the 21st century when he suddenly gets a job as a teacher and find out in his class a person who looks exactly like his lover,what does he do? i know summary sucks. :P yaoi,slash,smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god this is my first story so please dont be hard on me :(

I dont own black butler in any shape or form, only this story.

...

I remember when i first met him, his actual name from before was actually was in broad daylight. He looked tall,fair,and shapley;royal blue eyes,long lashes,and his hair of a gray tinted blue,it felt almost silk wore a cotton buttoned downed long sleeve face was coverd in cuts and bruises.

Actually let me tell you how it all started.

Sebastians POV-

"Sebastian! get your butt off your bed and stop being deepresed" Grell shouted at me.

I groaned and pushed myself up. "Leave me alone, you red headed freak." sinking myself back into the sheets.

Grells POV (what a nightmare -_-)

"Red headed freak?!" i screamed.

Forgive me its 4:00 in the morning :( ZZZzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

Ah fuckers I slept on my arm :'( and you know when I went to check for kuroshitsuji book of circus episode 7, there were no English subs!?

Well anyways I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of its character's, only this story because if I did it would pure yaoi and lots of bondage ;) anyways enjoy!

Grills POV

I'm the oldest of my 3 brothers, Sebastian, me, and William. All three of us had a pretty good life I suppose but our mother foster mother left us when she found out sebby was a demon and will and I were shinigami's.I guess you could call all of us handsome, I was only 2 years older than will and one year older than sebby at 17 years old, I dyes my hair red to piss our mom off and I was fucking gorgeous. Out of all of us sebby had the most attention from girls and boys.

"Sebastian get up now!" I said severely.

"Make me- izanami" he smirked.

"yo- you Demon!" I yelled.

"Oh, what an amazing comeback" grinning.

Sebastian's POV

Shit he's well at least I had a good see izanami is grell's real name and he hates it.

So sorry my fucking teachers are a bitch and are giving fucking more tests, like wtf give us a break. You see izanami is a name of a death god from Japanese see you tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I would like to thank promocat and blackdemon21 for being the first to review my story and thank you blackdemon21, once again for giving me advice to help out my story. Enjoy!

Ciel POV

"Well what do you expect me to do!" I shouted.

"I expected you to say no, ciel …. You cheated on me" the crimson eyed man said teary.

"Cheated! Sebastian I told you between me and you that there are no strings attached" I scoffed.

The man's crimson eyes widened, then he knocked me to the ground. He jumped on me, attacking my lips with his.

"Wait, wai-" I panted.

"No, like you said no strings attached, so let me use your body as I please" he growled at me.

…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jerked up in my bed harshly. I look at my alarm clock. If I hurry, I can still make it to class school.

I slipped on my v- neck, my black skinny jeans and black doc martins. Then I ran to the bathroom, wash my face and brush my teeth. I grab my black eye patch, as I look in the mirror at my discolored lavender eye. I still remember that day. I shaked my head and slipped on my eye patch.

Sebastian POV

As I go through the attendance calling out names, one named popped out to me.

"Ciel phantomhive" I said shocked.

Suddenly he had burst through the door panting.

Ciel POV

"Here" I said walking to my seat.

When I looked up, I was shocked. It was the guy from dreams and he was hotter in person. He was wearing a black buttoned down shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. The fucking beat had on glasses.

"Fucking hell" I mumbled.

"Pardon?" he said looking at me curiously.

"Nothing" I said looking away.

Shit I can't believe I said that out loud. I hid my face behind my hair, getting out my notebook.

Sebastian POV

"Okay, so can anyone tell me about the play hamlet?" I sighed as no one raised their hand.

" why don't you tell us" I said smiling.

"He's that dude who banged Ophelia right?"

The whole class laughed. I could not stopped grinning, that was definitely ciel, but as teacher I need to punish him.

" , Detention!"

Ciel POV

Excuse me?! Who does this guy think he is, does he not know I'm a fucking legend in this school. Well all right two can play at that game.

…..

Here punishment, I'm sorry I'm immature anyway bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

It's still short Okay fine I'll give you more. I'm only doing this because I'm so happy because I just finished watching kuroshitsuji book of circus episode 7 in sub, also because I feel bad because you guys want more. You guys are lucky because I really don't want to do this because my roommate is glaring at me because I'm doing this at 1:00am and I have the fucking conferences tomorrow. Anyways like I always enjoy!

…

" , are you gay?" Ciel smirked.

"I don't believe I have to discuss my sexual orientation with you". Sebastian said grinding his teeth.

"But Sebastian I only asked because I want to play" I pouted.

Ha! Take that let's see what kind of a pervert you really are.

Sebastian POV

Oh I see that little brat wants to play. Fine then let the game begin. I Walked up to his seat and went near his face.

"Shall I meet you in my classroom for some fun at lunch?" I said smirking

"Wha- wha- what?" Ciel says blushing furiously.

"Mr., phantomhive, don't test my patience you won't be happy with outcome" I glared.

…..

After class

Ciel POV

"Hey!" I yelled storming to his seat.

"Yes " Sebastian said typing away at his computer.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" looking at him curiously.

He got up and locked the classroom door, then pulled me towards the window.

"Let go of me! Who do think you are?" I shouted, grabbing on to the teacher's desk.

He peeled my fingers from the desk, then carried me in his arms. I washing blushing so hard right now, I was practically fucking flabbergasted. He put me down when we got near the window.

" Wha- What the fuck are you a pervert?!" I shrieked.

He suddenly pinned my arms against the window. I was so shocked I could not move.

"Do you remember at all?" looking at me with a sad expression.

I got out of his grip and ran out the classroom, outside the school. What was that? He looked at me like he was in pain and not just any pain. His heart sounded broken.

I ran inside my house without even say hello to my uncle. I Fell flat on my bed and went sleep.

…

It was so dark, there was fire everywhere. Is this hell? I couldn't breathe I felt like I was losing consciousness.

"ciel!" someone shouted.

It was Sebastian, he was bounded by chains. It's so hot and breathing was getting slower. Sebastian growled and broke the chains. His hair grew long, he had black horns, fangs, and His eyes were now blood red. He wore a leather outfit with Black boot and heels.

"ciel, I'm so sorry" He said.

He drove his right through my heart.

"AHHHH" I screamed

…..

I shot up from bed breathing rapidly. I was sweating all over. Who is this guy?

…

I decided to write two chapters everyday. Well I bet you were thinking dirty when he pinned him against the wall. Hehe anyway bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Faggot! It's time to wake up!" Someone shouted.

"Fucking retard" I groaned.

"What?!" He growled.

This idiot I swear. I got up and open the door and as always he was dressed like a slut. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that said sluts and bubble buts, black booty shorts and 2 inch black boots.

"Hi baby" he grinned.

"Hi jackass" I chuckled.

Alois and I been friends since we were practically in diapers. He became my boyfriend in middle school, but we decided to break up because we were well, I'll let you find out later.

"So word on the street, is that you called Mr. Michealis gay" he laughed.

"Oh shut it" I groaned.

I jumped on my bed. Flipping through the book hamlet by Shakespeare.

"Oh dude, you smell of geek" Blondie said while in disgust.

"I prefer to be a geek than a slut" I shot back.

"You poor virgin" he smirked.

"Fuck you" rolling my eyes.

"Ciel" he said looking down.

"Alois" I was surprised.

He gave me a letter from my aunt. It was an invitation to the anniversary of my parent's death. My parents died in a fire when I was only 8 years old. I loved them dearly. My father was a role model for me, but I guess you call me a momma's boy.

My mom always encouraged for anything I wanted to do. My dad always encouraged me to take over our company, funtom. There isn't really a day I haven't thought about them.

I swallowed back tears. I close my eyes. I love you mom and dad. I miss you.

"Baby look at me" Alois frowned.

"No its okay" I choked out.

"No look at me, Ciel look at me" he begged.

"What?" I turned to him.

"You wanna go to the pleasure chest" he grinned.

I laughed. This idiot always knows how to cheer me up. Last time Alois and I went there, we were joking around, but then I accidently squirt lube at the manager.

…

Next Day

Apprently we have a new teacher named Mr. Faustus and he is fucking creepy. The damn pervert fucking sniffed me.

At lunch I sat at my usual table with joker, grell, alois, Elizabeth, Paula, finny, bard, undertaker and the triplets Canterbury, Thompson and timber.

…..

Fuck I know its super short but I'm gonna take a quick nap and then right another. Love you bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow I feel refreshed. Please check out an author named robovacation, fucking amazing, like the king of sebxciel fanfics. Anyways enjoy!

…..

"Hi ciel" Grell said, barley looking up from doing her/his nails.

"Hey grell, can I have your food" I pouted.

"whatever my little pirate" he said smiling.

"Oh what a doll" I grinned.

I snatched her food and wolfed both her food and mine in 1 min.

"Fatass" rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me atleast I have one" I scoffed.

"Now, now ladies calm your knickers" Alois said stretching.

"Don't call me a lady you oversized monkey and why are you streaching" I glared.

"I am trying out for the track team" Alois said grinning.

"Huh" liz eyes widend.

"Okay who on the team you wanna fuck" I said crossing my arms.

" ! , I suggest you wash your mouyh out with soap" Someone yelled.

I looked up and saw Mr. Michealis. This mother fucker was sweating and had 3 buttons on his shirt open, leaving access to his glisting pale chest.

" I- I – sorry" I stutterd.

"Hey are you okay, Your face is red" He said concernley.

"Your right Mr. Michealis, maybe you should take him to the nurse" Alois said excitley.

My eyes widen. I swear im gonna kill this fucking faggot.

…

I would right more I slept on my arm and its fucking killing me. I am so sorry for my excuse :(


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Sorry :,( I haven't updated in like what almost a week. Well here is a long one to keep you happy.

IMPORTANT! - This will not be from point of view, anyways enjoy!

…..

Sebastian sighed. "Very well please followed me " He walked away.

Ciel's widened as he tried to keep up with long legs. "Mr.- Mr. Mi-" He wheezed.

" !" He exclaimed rushing to his aid.

"I'm fi- fine" Ciel said squatting on the floor.

Sebastian's eyes furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yea" he stood up only to fall again.

Sebastian quickly catches him as he fell and looked into his eyes.

"Mr. Michealis?"

Sebastian placed his hand over his right eye. "Iterum me spondeo tibi fecero, denuo natus"

…

Oh man this is so short but I have to give you a cliff hanger because I am going to queens at my aunt house, but I shall return tomorrow hopefully -_-

Translation: I promise to make you mine once again, I shall have born once again.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so bored so I decided to write a little more. Do you guys want smut in the next chapter hmmmm? If I get at least 4 more reviews, I shall write beautiful smut! :D also thank you BlackDemon21 so much for giving me advice and also promocat for always review every story. So as I always say, enjoy!

…

Ciel screamed out in agony. He was paralyzed and had no idea what was going on. All he felt was that pain that had shot through his eye.

Suddenly the hallways were crowded. Murmurs were heard everywhere, So many rumors about what the screaming was.

…..

Ciel started to have flashbacks of him and !

2006-

"Sebastian please just- you know we can't be together", He pleaded.

"No way in hell!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"But Sebastian they said-", He sobbed.

"No Ciel look at me" He said sternly.

"What" Ciel sniffled.

"You don't need no other lover, we can keep it undercover" Sebastian smirked.

"Idiot!" He blushed.

…..

1927

"Ciel Alexander Phantomhive! I forbid you to go with that thing!" Shouted Mother.

Sebastian reached out his hand to Ciel. He looked between his mother and Sebastian. He finally decided.

"Sorry mama! But I love that person you call a thing!" Ciel said as he took Sebastian's hand, running off into the streets of London.

…

1899

"Ciel you will only get hurt", Sebastian frowned.

"All I need is love, that's what you gave me", Ciel smiled

Sebastian sighed. "You're unbelievable" Sebastian chuckled.

…

1982

"Te amo", Sebastian Smiled.

"Oh really, because I don't", Ciel Smirked.

Sebastian threw him on the bed and tore of his shirt.

"Wai- Wait a min-", Ciel said nervously.

…

Ciel gasped for air. Looking left and right.

"Hello" He whispered.

"Ciel?" Sebastian said worriedly.

"You put another contract mark didn't you" He sighed.

…

Yup yup that's it until tonight bye bye because I did not sleep at all, so good night.

Also could tell I used some phrases from Selena's song in the flashback. HeHe


	9. Chapter 9

Hi I'm so sorry I would have wrote this story earlier but, I'm so stressed out with school, my new job and I also have to worry about my mom because she is getting heart surgery. Anyways as I always say enjoy!

…..

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Ciel?" He barely managed to say.

Ciel smiled. "I don't really remember much but, maybe you can exercise my memory," He grinned.

Sebastian smirked and pounced on Ciel. "I'll do more than just exercise your memory," His eyes glowing a magenta.

…

WARNING Rated M AHEAD

Ciel instantly grew hard. "You idiot in school really?" He blushed.

Sebastian grinned devilishly. "But what kind would I be if I left like this,"

Ciel's eyes filled with lust. He pulled Sebastian against his lips. "Take me now" He commanded.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes my lord,"

Sebastian slipped his tongue into his mouth. Ciel moaned trying to take control in the kiss, he wrestled with Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian growled and ripped Ciel's shirt off his body.

"This body of yours is a virgin I'm guessing," Sebastian said leaving a trail of kisses down his body.

….

Ciel's POV-

He rubbed his raging hard-on on mine causing us to moan softly into each other's mouths. Then he pulled away and I groaned, he smiled at me with his splendid white teeth and went down from my lips. He started at my neck and he sucked hard making me feel like bubbles in his hands. I let out a loud moan and he headed south, placing kisses on my belly, causing me to constantly shiver under the touch of his soft lips. He went back up and scaled his tongue in circles around my nipple. He started sucking hard; I threw my head back and screamed in ecstasy, it felt so good. I tangled my hands in his beautiful midnight hair, and pressed him harder to my chest. He moved his hand from my waist and placed it on top of my boxers. I bit my lip as he started fondling my dick slowly. I let out a quiet moan, he started moving his hand faster and faster, I wanted to cum so bad but he moved his hand and went down till he was face to face with my hard-on. He pulled down the annoying boxers and licked the tip slowly causing me to cringe. Then he engulfed me slowly into his mouth, rocking his head back and forth. "Mm...Harder please," I pleaded. Instead of teasing me intensively, he sucked harder, and my fingers dug deeper into his hair as he sucked harder, I couldn't take much more and shot my cum in his throat.

….

Oh man I'm gonna go update the rest of my other stories.

Did you like? I tried, I'm not good and writing gay sex: P


	10. Chapter 10

I am so fucking happy! I did not even realize that BlackDemon21 who has been reviewing this story is the author of aku no maku. I wanted to shout out this story for her. Soooo enjoy!

These Facts are fiction meaning **not real **

….

Psalm 103:20

Praise the LORD, you his angels, you mighty ones who do his bidding, who obey his word.

…..

Sebastian was sleeping beside me, but for some reason I wanted to know more like why every time I die, I'm always reborn into this world. They say love is eternal, is this what they meant. I needed to know more, but I do know why I am god's favorite and the devil's child. I don't remember much like how I and Sebastian first met or what kind of person I was, but I do need to know more about the war between heaven and hell.

I quietly leave out of Sebastian's grasp and quickly put on my clothes. I leave the nurses office when I bump into joker.

"Dude where have you been?" Joker said worriedly.

"I'm fine I'm just headed to the library," I assured him.

"Well okay man, I gotta get to class," He hurried away.

I sighed and entered the library. I walked over to the religion section. Hmmm let's see, not this one, nope, wrong. Where could it be?

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" Asked the librarian.

This guy was beyond gorgeous. He had black wavy hair that reached up to his neck, Beautiful chocolate brown eyes covered by glasses and a charming smile. He wore a buttoned down long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse.

"Um I'm looking for information about the war between heaven and hell," I said shyly.

"Really? I actually just finish reading about that-" The librarian froze.

I looked around and saw Sebastian glaring at him. As soon as we made eye contact he started to make his way over to us.

"Hey ," I said nonchalantly.

"Mr. Sterling don't you think you should be helping Ms. Olivia with the books?"

"Oh right, I'm sorry cutie but I'll help you some other time," He walked away.

"HeHe" I grinned sheepishly.

"I don't like him," Sebastian growled.

"Why because he's hot?" I chuckled.

"What?" He glared.

Oh shittt mother fucking ball sacks. Fuccckkkkkk I'm gonna die aren't I?

…

LmFao sorry it's short but it's 3:00 in the morning and I didn't get to sleep yet.

Also you know the librarian is alexander sterling from the vampire kisses book, my fav. Anyways goodnight!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi : ( I am so depressed. My mom is now in a coma, but I felt if I cheered you guys up then maybe I'll feel better. So enjoy!

**All this is fictional. None is real, I think well some of it.**

…

"Do you like me that much?" Ciel whispered against Sebastian's lips.

"Don't fucking do that I will take you right here," Sebastian groaned.

"Oh really, were you that jealous?" Ciel smirked.

"Ciel" He warned.

"He was so fucking hot, I wonder if he's available."

"I hate you so much"

"Oh really than maybe I should talk to Mr. Sterling instead?"

Sebastian snapped. He threw Ciel on to the table and pinned him down.

"Listen here" Sebastian seethed. "YOU ARE MINE" He glared.

"MMmm baby I'm really hard right now" Ciel said thrusting his hips into Sebastian.

"People are watching"

"Are you gonna punish me?" Ciel said cutely.

"Ciel I –"

"Is something wrong?" Alois said walking over to them.

Sebastian Cleared his throat and got off Ciel. He knew this Alois character had a feeling of what they were up to, especially since he set me and ciel up to the infirmary.

"Um everything is fine alois, why don't you go show the trophies we won for the contest we have every year" Ciel said nervously.

Ciel knew Alois would pressure him and ask him why he would be in the library. It was normal for Ciel, He was the smartest school and he has been gone more than 3 hours because yeaaaa haha.

"Okay!" Alois said enthusiastically as he led Sebastian to the trophies.

Ceil let out a sigh. He still had to get that book. Didn't Mr. Sterling said he had it? He ran up to Mr. Sterling.

"Oh! It's you, do you need something?" Said Mr. Sterling.

"Yeah that book you told me about" Ciel said cheerfully.

"Oh right that book, here you go!" He said handing him the book.

"Thanks" Ciel Said.

Ciel hurried to the table. He turned to page one of the book and his eyes widened.

In this passage, John sees a Great War between Michael and the angels of God and the dragon (Satan) and his fallen angels or demons that will take place in the end times. Satan, in his great pride and delusion that he can be like God, will lead a final rebellion against God. It will be a cosmic mismatch. Thus, the dragon and his demons will lose the battle and be thrown out of Heaven forever.

A common misconception is that Satan and his demons were locked away in hell after the fall of Satan. It is clear from many Bible passages that Satan was not barred from heaven or the earth after his first rebellion, which predated the creation. In Job 1:1–2:8, he appears before God to accuse Job of ulterior motives in his worship of God. In Zechariah 3, he again appears before God to accuse Joshua, the High Priest. Indeed, the name Satan means accuser. In Genesis, he visited the Garden of Eden and tempted Eve. He tempted Jesus in the wilderness before Jesus began His ministry, which is recorded in Matthew 4:1-11. The question arises that if Satan had already rebelled and been cast from heaven before the world was created, why is he free to be in heaven and on earth?

The Archangel Michael had Beautiful Blue gray hair, Royal blue eyes and soft pink lips. Everyone was memorized by his beauty.

Michael had a lover who was a demon named Sebastian Michealis, that up roared heaven, Lucifer tried to get Michael to join him. Michael would always refuse-"

…..

Ciel could not believe what he was reading. Michael sounded exactly like him.

"Ciel, what is that book?" Sebastian questioned.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi my babies! Time to update :D purely all fictional

…..

"Ciel what book is that" Sebastian questioned.

"I-I um research for history, the world war" He stuttered.

Sebastian snatched the book away for him. His crimson eyes widened.

"He- Hey give that back!"

"Why are you reading this?" Sebastian glared.

"I'm very religious" He looked down.

"Bullshit!"

Ciel sighed. He knew Sebastian would want answers. He just couldn't tell him that he only remembers the flashbacks not him exactly. He just could not break his heart.

"Well!" Sebastian shouted

"I want to be an angel again"

"What! Ciel don't you remember what happened, when Lucifer found out that my lover was an angel?"

"Of course but still I wanna see them"

Ciel had no idea what Sebastian was saying but he knew he had to go back to heaven to find out his past and Sebastian, Also who was Michael and why is he similar to him?

"Ciel are you telling me you wanna go through that war with hell and heaven again!"

"The war?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"I'm sorry!"

Ciel ran out the library sobbing. He bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" He sniffled.

"Oh no it's quite fine"

" !"

"Hello ciel is something wrong?" Claude asked.

"No of course not"

"But you were crying"

Ciel was not sure about this man he seemed very suspicious.

"Um yea I guess just family problems"

"Really? Would you like to come to my classroom to talk about it?"

"I-"

"Ciel!" Sebastian said running over to them.

" , is there something wrong?" Claude smirked.

"Leave him alone" Sebastian glared.

Sebastian's eyes turned a magenta color.

Ciel was so embarrassed. Why the hell was this turning him on?

Clause seemed to notice the bulge in his pants.

"Ciel I can help you take care of that" Claude whispered in his ear.

….

Very short I know but I have to attend to my other stories. Kisses bye bye

You know you love me xoxo gossip girl. HAHA just kidding I just wanted to try that anyways b- bye -_-


	13. Chapter 13

This is an author note but please listen. Okay so from now on I'm gonna be abandoning my story forbidden love and kaiyo academy boarding school, but I will keep writing my stubborn little brat. On the bright side I'm writing two new stories, one about ciel being a psycho killer and almost being raped a pedophile ;) and one about ciel being in jail for a crime he did not commit, but uses his body to be protected. The reason I am taking off those two stories is because I don't even know where I'm going with those stories. I promises that my new stories will be much sexier, and one of them will have like a romance horror drama feel to it. Anyways thank you for supporting my lousy stories bid you Farwell, while I go write a chapter for my two new stories. Bye bye :D


End file.
